Swim Club: Nagisa's a Yandere Now? Chapter 8
Chapter 8 * creaak * The door opened. " Hi Seke-chan~" " Nagisa... hi. Listen Cara's really sick right now so about yester-" " No.. it's... it's fine. I'll just.. aha.. leave this card for you... this card.. hmm? I put all of my love into it! It's all for you Seke-chan! Nobody else but '''yooou~!!!" '" Nagisa.. thank you." " Aha...ahahaha.. okay then... bye bye dearest Seke-chan..~" , and Nagisa exited the door with a soft thud. '' ''At Swimming Class'' Seke-chan watched swim practice- even though she wanted to stay with Cara- Cara insisted no and got up and walked around, even with a bullet wound to her chest. Right beside the heart. " Nagisa it's your turn! " " I want to be as good as you! Senpai you did great! Good job!", but secretly Nagisa was thinking something '''else. ''' Suddenly SD came outta nowhere, " Seke! We need to talk hurry! Before he comes up from the pool!" , he dragged her behind the bleachers. " Let go-" " Shh!", he put his hand over her mouth. " Listen. Nagisa is '''crazy. He's way in love with you, more than me. He has this plan to kill EVERYBODY AND ANYBODY. To be honest i was bluffing. But he's serious. Quick, take this key, it's a car out in the field next to that McDonalds over there, grab Cara and drive as fast as you can, you might be able to es-" '" Hey SD! Seke!" Seke thought over what she heard. SD sounded... serious, serious. '''" Oh hey Nagisa... hehe.. um Seke-chan was just... showing me the sun from this view! Looks nice, huh?" , SD said obviously nervous. " Oh really Seke? '''Were you, really?" ..... " Uh, yes, yes! See look!" Nagisa put his arm around Seke, " Ohhh I see. It does..", he looked at SD menacingly, " ... doesn't it SD?"'' ''At SD's house'' " I gotta get the hell outta here... i just hope Seke took my advice..." It was raining hard, a thunderstorm ( bad one ), and SD was determined to get the hell out following Seke. " My coat, my keys and-" '" Going somewhere, dear?" " Y-You... how did y-you.." " I snuck through the window, SD. You should really get protection bars put on the them. You need them with all the... crazys lurking around!"', Nagisa laughed crazily. Nagisa beat SD in the leg with a spiky bat. " Gah!" , SD fell to the ground. '" Now i'm going to have to kill you, SD. It's a shame. After you, i'll go after Cara, then everyone else. I'll enjoy beating in your pretty little face. Mine's will be the only one Seke looks at." '''SD pulled out his phone and sent Seke one last text. With a crash of thunder a swing of Nagisa bat and a cut from his bloody knife... SD took his last breath. ''At Cara and Seke's house'' " Oh fuck no!" " I'm serious, and SD was so SCARED, it was a first! We should go." " Ngh... but what about Nagisa?" " No. Not if he's like that. Killing people for no reason all of my friends?! We need to leave." '' ~ Ding Dong. ~ Seke walked toward the door slowly. Her hand rattled. She slowly opened the door. '" Seke-chan! Did you nagisa ( 1 ).png|" Seke-chan! Did you enjoy the muffins i made you earlier?" but seke.jpg|" But Seke....dear...!" enjoy the muffins i made you earlier?" " Nagisa... what did you do?" " Oh, this? Aha, oh i just got rid of some loose mess!" " Loose..." " And now for some more tidying." Nagisa walked past and grabbed Cara. " Excuse me but do you mind if i take out the trash for you Seke-chan!", Nagisa chimed joyfully. " Let go of her!" " But Seke... dear...!" He knocked Cara out with a bat and dragged her away. " Don't you love me Seke?" Seke tried to run but Nagisa knocked her out. '' ''~ 1 New Text ~'' ''Seke, i might die today. So if you find me dead, get evidence. He will be there. Get hair anything, blood! Leave a little distance away from the scene and run Seke! Run.'' ''~ 0 New Texts. ~'' ''At Cara and Seke's House - Ten Minutes Later'' ''Seke woke up dazed. " Huh?", she said half awake. She was all tied up. " I could torture you! Yes! That will show how I love you!" '' ''" Don't you love me?!"' Category:Manga